


Weak

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [11]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-War, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Zaibach Academy idea, cute weakness, minor-otp, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Miguel has a weakness to cute things, and he's been watching one scurry along for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long overdue prompt for SewingYoukai on Tumblr! It was so hard to come up with an idea after being so dried up after Nanowrimo. I'll hopefully be able to get more out soon! I loved how this turned out though!

Miguel admired the short, quick, blonde underclassman that rushed back and forth through the mess hall. Part of him wanted to just pluck him out of the aisle and poke at his round cheeks that hadn’t yet lost their softness. Cute was a rare thing in Zaibach, especially in the capital. Boys were sleek, they were handsome and either regal looking, or robust. _Or a bit of both_ , he thought when he glanced at Ryoun.

Chesta on the other hand, was cute. Not like Guimel cute, which was more eccentric and strange than cute. Chesta was baby bird fallen into the pillow of a girl’s dress skirt as she read poetry cute. 

Somehow his mind evolved that scenario from Chesta being the bird to Chesta wearing the dress and had to quickly shake his head to push the thought away. 

Chesta was searching for upperclassmen to shadow for the upcoming melef training, and Miguel knew no one wanted to take the runt on. Smallness was seen as a disadvantage, it didn’t help that Chesta’s strength was in the lowest percentile, so it was unlikely he’d make it as a melef fighter. 

Miguel continued to watch, hand under his chin as he sipped away at his drink. He nipped at the edge of the glass, a bad habit when he was anxious. He set the glass down. 

Like it had been a beacon, Chesta glanced in his direction. His face lit up seeing no other underclassmen sitting with Miguel. 

Miguel quickly looked away, trying to hide that he’d been watching the blonde. 

Chesta pulled the paper to his face, glancing over it before shuffling towards Miguel at his spot at the table. “Sir?” Chesta asked from behind the sheet of paper.

Miguel rose a brow, “Yes?” 

“Could… I shadow you for the upcoming melef training?” Chesta bowed lowly, his hands pushing out the paper in Miguel's direction as if offering his soul. "Please?" 

Miguel made no move to answer just yet, his head turning away from Chesta’s paper that trembled in his hands. Miguel had to compose himself, be the mature upperclassman  “I can’t promise much, I’m dreadful at it myself.” 

Chesta took a deep breath, rising some from his bow, and his paper still stuck out towards Miguel. “You’re not, you’re one of the better trainees, if anyone is terrible, it’s me.” His head dropped and so did his hands.

“That’s open for discussion,” Miguel said softly and his eyes had once again came in contact with the bright blue ones. He smiled and moved his body to snatch the paper from the blonde's hands. “I come to expect your cute looks to be a front to amazing talent.” 

“Cute?” Chesta asked, his head titling to the side. 

_Oops_ , Miguel thought. He turned his head away, feeling the heat at the front of his neck and in his ears. “Cute like a puppy dog, obviously.” Miguel corrected.

Of course, this made Chesta smile brightly, his eyes glowing once more. “I like that a lot better than being called a baby-faced screw up.” 

Miguel really needed to stop digging his own grave, the more this kid was around the more his heartstrings got pulled. He threw up his nose and waved his hand at Chesta to shoo him off. “Fine, I’ll let you shadow me, but only because I can’t say no to that face.” He handed the paper back after scrawling his name across the bottom line. 

“Thank you so much, Miguel, sir.” Chesta smiled and with a renewed sense of duty he scurried off. 

Miguel let his head fall. His face was warm, his head filled with fluttering images. “I’m doomed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
